In heretofore utilized vehicles, such as lift trucks for example, panels of the hood were separately removable for gaining access to the engine or motor of the lift truck. After repeated use of the lift truck, the removable panel portions sometimes became warped or bent and would not fit properly. These misaligned hood panels would then have to be replaced or reshaped. Where, however, the panels were only slightly out of alignment, the panels would undesirably rattle during use of the lift truck.
This invention is therefore directed to a pivotal hood body of a vehicle that has an aligning assembly for assuring correct positioning of the hood body relative to the frame of the vehicle.